


【翔润】红桃A

by MHS112



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112





	【翔润】红桃A

松本醒过来的时候发现自己并不在休息室里。

无尽的漆黑包围着他，双手被粗糙的绳索绑在背后，情趣用的口球将他双唇撑开。周围的一切寂静的可怕，唯一让他感到些许安心的是身下柔软的丝绒被。

他试着坐起来逃离这里，却发现就连双脚也被绳索分别系在了床脚的两边。

再抬头却看到了前面摆放整齐的情趣用品和润滑剂，他心里一凉，半小时前他抽的果然是张鬼牌。

/

樱井第一次来这里。

新开张的高级赌场在城市最繁华的街道间坐落着，他也只是坐车路过的时候看过几眼。夸张的霓虹灯和醒目的招牌几乎成了这家店面的代表，后面伫立的则是这座城市最为昂贵的五星级酒店。一夜间出现的赌场几乎成了人们茶余饭后的热点话题，相关的传言都已经翻了几个版本到樱井翔耳朵里。

传言这是后面酒店的老板新开的，传言里面连香薰都是最昂贵的英国梨，传言里面的酒杯都是奢侈品高定，传言从前面酒吧吧台就直接能开后面连着的五星级酒店的豪华套房。

樱井松开的西装的领带，将最上方的扣子解开了两个。已经是晚上10时，他也不需要再保持平时坐办公室的打扮。再说，这次商谈也只是二宫一个人的，他也只是在收到二宫的短信之后答应陪着他来这里而已。

对方在门口已经等了他很久，看着他穿着略微休闲的走过来的时候还止不住笑着调侃两句。  
门口保安看到二宫亮出的两张黑卡之后，立马退后让道。用对讲机通知里面的工作人员二宫他们已经到了。两人被带到一楼的吧台休息，服务生告知他们等老板准备好的时候会来接他们上楼，让两人在吧台随意点酒，老板已经给他们免单了。

樱井注意到了酒杯底部刻着的奢侈品logo，转头再环顾着店里的环境，英国梨的香味淡淡的刺激着他的嗅觉，不远处的荷官也敲击着亚克力板告知今天收到了新的小费。

二宫才喝了没多久就被服务生单独带走上了二楼的包房，走之前还把黑卡留下了一张给樱井。

“玩开心点” 猫唇扯出一个好看的弧度。

/

樱井端着酒杯在店里随意晃了许久，最后被一桌游戏吸引了注意力。他看着一对恋人把最后的筹码都堵上去换最后一张扑克牌。 结果却让他们和所谓的百万奖金失之交臂。

恋人离开后，樱井找了空坐下来，本来只是想占个好点的位置继续观战，谁知却被新换上来的荷官注意到了：

“先生，您是要玩这局游戏吗？”

眼前的男士整理好了扑克牌之后看着他笑了笑，桃花眼里勾勒出的神情让樱井拒绝的话语到嘴边又停了下来。一旁坐着的人也一齐看着樱井，的确现在局面就是差着一位玩家才能开始游戏。樱井将玻璃酒杯放到了一旁服务生的托盘里，拿出黑卡换了足够的筹码后开始属于他的游戏。

/

眼前的荷官实在是比奖金吸引人多了，樱井全程都没打算好好的奔着那个所谓的“百万大奖”而去。他一局又一局的推着筹码到桌子上，再看着细白的手将他们统统收走。旁边的人因为失去而开始叹息的时候，樱井心思却根本不在这里。

他偶尔会趁着仰头喝酒的时候偷看他两眼，过长的睫毛加上诱人的桃花眼迷的他本来就有些晕，红唇上下还有两颗小痣。修身的马甲勾勒出他的细腰，身材的线条就这么被桌面而遮住。  
樱井觉得自己现在的行为有些过度，摇摇头想清醒一点之后，却把不小心最后的筹码都放在了圈里。

“先生，您翻这张牌吗？“  
松本笑着询问

“翻”

/

 

松本不缺钱。为了逃避家里人没日没夜的催婚。小少爷不得不给自己找了无数份实习和打工去填满漫长的暑假时光。新的赌场的工作也是亲友介绍来的，边玩边工作的机会可不多，松本跟着前辈学了不过几天就能单独开始领导游戏。

因为天生生的俊俏可爱，时不时也会收到一些小费作为赞赏。

松本很少观察面前的玩家，但他承认他一开始注意到了樱井。微开的衬衫领口露出些许锁骨， 手臂上的肌肉随着把玩酒杯的而变化。但是他似乎并不在意奖金，玩的也很随意。筹码时大时小，推出全看心情。 

松本琢磨不透他，但是越是看不清就越是好奇。他趁着最后一次机会，掌握了游戏的节奏，把翻牌的机会留给了樱井。

“先生？”  
“我在“  
看不清的还有那双眼睛里不知真假的暧昧。

/

“红桃A，恭喜先生。”

百万奖金的得主一瞬间被决定。周围玩家的悲叹和观战者的尖叫刺激松本有些头晕。他扯过一旁登记的笔纸写下了自己的工号和日期，并一齐推给樱井。可能是本来就没有吃晚饭的缘故，松本这时候偏偏因为低血糖开始手抖虚弱。

“先生麻烦您登记一下信息，然后去前台领取奖金。” 松本身后人的不停的吼叫和欢呼让他有些许烦躁，大屏幕上跳跃闪烁的图案刺激的他睁不开眼，他把摊子丢给了后辈站起来自顾自的往休息室走去。

今晚或许可以早点下班

 

“松本先生？”

回头遇上的是带着麻醉的手绢。

 

/

 

“钱我可以不要，但那个人我要带走。“

 

/

 

松本润现在终于知道，这是一场陷阱。

樱井推开房门打开了床头昏暗的灯。这时候他才注意到高级的丝绒被上被铺满的玫瑰花瓣。 而松本则是被绑起来好好的放在了正中央等待着他的主人，因为意识还有些不清醒的缘故， 似蒙着一层雾一样的桃花眼现在眼尾泛红的望着他，唾液因为口球一直撑着的缘故顺着嘴角缓缓流下。

樱井来了感觉，他把昂贵的西装外套脱下随意丢弃在地毯上，爬上柔软的大床俯在松本上方。

“我从一开始盯上的奖品就是你。“

温柔的吻落在了眼尾，  
“是你自己甘愿进了我的陷阱。“

 

舌头在敏感的侧颈游走，樱井解开碍事的绳子，一点一点脱下松本身上的衣物。

白皙稚嫩似奶糖一般诱人的肌肤让樱井红了眼，他将松本的手压在两边，发了狠的在身下人脖颈和锁骨上留下印记。

 

过于刺激的快感让松本有些招架不住，他试着挣脱樱井的束缚，却发现对方的狠狠的压着自己的手腕开始进攻着胸前两点。樱井咬住一侧开始用舌头挑逗着，松本被伺候爽的抬起了腰，狠狠的蹭过樱井的小腹。

“猫咪想要了？“

怀里的人抬起头用言语刺激着他，松开已经被捏红的手腕，开始进攻着松本半勃的下体。因为口球的缘故他无法叫出声，粘腻的呻吟全被堵在嗓子里变成一声声叹息。

樱井快速撸动着他的下体，偶尔还刺激着他的前端让对方软了身子。高潮来临的时候，松本只感觉自己眼前闪过白光，粘腻的白浊随意的射出滴落在自己小腹上。

樱井奖励般的亲吻怀里的人的脸颊，拆开口球让他得到片刻的休息。

可小猫咪发了情可不是好惹的，口球松开的一瞬间他就扯着樱井往怀里带，咬住那让自己肖向已久的心形嘴唇，把所有的污言秽语都咽入口中。

他承认他进了一个难以脱身的陷阱，但是为了樱井，他心甘情愿。

松本试着舔吻着樱井的锁骨和下巴，分开的双腿允许樱井对他有进一步的探索。  
樱井轻抚着他的头任他胡闹，衣服和裤子都被对方扒了个干净。

松本再次被樱井压在了身下，这次他好好的看着对方的眼睛。樱井捋开猫咪额前碍事的碎发，轻轻亲吻着额头。

“原来你有美人尖“

松本抬起下体蹭着对方的小腹，

“那就让我给你生个小美人吧。“

 

/

被进入的时候，松本疼的不行。第一次被开发的后穴直接吞下了樱井尺寸客观的巨物。润滑液被樱井在交合处挤了个干净。空的瓶身被随意扔下了床，落在樱井皮鞋不远处。

“呜啊...”

樱井挺腰戳着紧实的小穴，松本上半身脱力的趴在床上，双手抱着枕头分担着痛楚。后部被樱井故意抬高，臀部紧紧的贴着樱井的小腹和大腿根。

为了让身下人放松，樱井试着轻轻拂着对方的后腰处，俯下身轻舔着后背蝴蝶骨附近的位置。

松本轻微的颤抖告诉樱井他找对了地方，新的开关让松本慢慢放松后穴开始分泌液体。

等差不多的时候，樱井便直起身双手扶着松本腰部的两侧，毫不客气的操干起来。

前端略带弧度的性器每次都能准确的戳到他的敏感点，他的呻吟里又多了几分甜腻。甚至主动抬起屁股去套弄对方的粗大。

 

“宝贝还不够吗？”  
樱井再次俯下身舔弄着耳垂，身后加速的清晰的撞击声让松本红了脸，他仰着头不停呻吟着，任凭樱井把精液灌满他的身体。

他还尝不够。

转过身面对着心上人，抬起双腿自己抱着分开，被干红的小穴还在收缩着往外吐着白浊。 

“求..求求你...”

再次的进入让松本感到满足，他呻吟着去抓樱井的手臂却被樱井反抓住。对方突然发了力让松本后臀被抬了起来，樱井从上往下的操干着他，交合处的画面刺激着松本的神经。

他开始脸红，开始吐露污秽的言语，开始不满足，开始求樱井。

“还要...啊啊啊啊...太深了..不行...不行了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊..”  
“不要了..啊啊啊啊...慢一点...好快...要去了..啊啊啊..”

 

松本再次高潮的时候，内穴已经被樱井中出了两次了。

小腹微微凸起，樱井好好回味了一下才慢慢拔出来。

“先生..”

松本疲惫的不行，但是他又不忍心让对方离开自己的身体。

“我在“

/

 

两年后

 

松本每次和二宫见面都要吐槽樱井翔把红桃A扑克牌塞在求婚戒指盒里的事情，气嘟嘟抱怨的可爱样子让二宫忍不住笑了起来。

“你这个算什么，你见过相叶雅纪给我两张黑卡说要商谈，结果只是为了把我骗去后面酒店睡一觉的事情？我还认真的带了合同过去。” 戴着戒指的汉堡肉用力的拍了一下桌子以表怒气。

 

樱井和相叶接二连三的喷嚏让大野智感到焦虑，35度的夏天里感冒的确是有点不正常。


End file.
